Look into my eye's
by Saiyachick
Summary: Sequel to In a Child's eyes:::Pt2 of the trilogy... When the one-year anniversary of cell rolls around, will the hate of the dem-saiyan for his father grow higher? What happens when Goku returns for a month? Will the bond of hate expand?


R&R 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. But I own the character Midori and the attack Celestial Archery Dragon

Summary: Part 2 to the prequel of We Meet Again. It is the one-year anniversary of the Cell games, but what happens when Goku returns to Gohan and his family? Will Gohan go on a rampage? Please review.

Authors note: Hehehe since today is the anniversary of the cell games, and it's my birthday today, I decided to do a sequel. HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME^^ it was on the 26th. By the way, Videl's mother's first name is Rini Amber Satan.

Editor's note from Melanie: This will probably be out late cause I had to study for some major tests so I kinda didn't have time to check it for her. 

**Remember Me**

  
I_t was that day again. Gohan stood on the ruins of the cell games. The wind picked up slightly. His birthday passed and now it is that fateful day. The death of many and the enemy had been today. He stood there glaring with hatred. Gohan became stronger then he use to. Super Saiyan 3 was a challenge for him, but the young one managed. He had many lives to protect and a new one came a couple of months ago. Goten. Goten was Gohan's younger brother and joy. Goten kept Gohan sane in life. Even though he was barley six months old, he was very curious._  
  
'This is pitiful,' Gohan thought. 'I mean, why do I always stand here and manage to feel so hurt? It wasn't my fault, it just wasn't.'  
  
Gohan couldn't help but feel emotions that he couldn't control. Many times he had pain and grief. His nightmares of cell kept coming constantly. He thought by training with Vegeta, and train Videl would block all the emotions…but it didn't.  
  
He snapped away from the scenery and decided to go back home. It was getting late and he needed to get ready for Bulma's party. Ah yes, another party Bulma planned. He wouldn't be lonely though. He even asked Videl if she wanted to come and she accepted. Today she couldn't though. Since it was the anniversary of cell's death, she had to go to her buffoon father's celebration. Otherwise if it were any other day, she would join him.  
  
Gohan took off in the air. He went slow, well Saiyan slow which is not average for even the fastest Human. In no time Gohan reached his home, which hasn't changed much. The only change was that they added a room for Goten.   
  
Gohan walked in side to his mother laughing and Goten smiling.  
  
"Hi mom, I am home."  
  
Chichi looked over to Gohan and smiled.  
  
"Hello dear, how are you?"  
  
"Fine mother. Hey squirt," Gohan said and took Goten out of his mother's arms.  
  
"How about you get ready mum."  
  
"But Gohan, you also need to get ready."  
  
"Oh it doesn't take me long to get ready. But you, it takes forever," Gohan said while cracking a smiled.   
  
Chichi tried to scowl but couldn't help but smile at her son. Even though things have been rough about Goku, Gohan made the best of everything. He would never show any anger in front of Goten or herself. But she could swear at night sometimes, he would cry or sneak outside to relief his pain.  
  
So Chichi took off to get ready. Gohan looked at Goten who just smiled at him. Goten started giggling at Gohan. Gohan took his baby brother upstairs to the nursery. The room was decorated with blue all over. It was Gohan who painted the room. It looked exactly like his secret place. Gohan put glow in the dark paint also. He painted a moon and a couple of real looking stars so when at night, it looked as if you were outside. The waterfall, lake, and trees everything was there.  
  
Gohan lightly sat Goten on the changing table. He picked at his diaper and changed it. Then he picked out an outfit for little Goten to wear. He picked a blue traditional Japanese shirt chibi size and some black pants for little Goten. When Gohan was done changing the baby, Goten's tail wrapped lightly around his finger. Gohan just smiled and picked up his brother. Chichi came into the nursery about a half and hour later and told Gohan to change.  
  
Gohan sighed and gave Goten to his mother. He walked out of the nursery and into his own room.  
  
'Damn, I don't even want to go to the stupid party. I know they will bring up dad and stare at me. Even though it has been a year, they still watch out for me. I sure am glad no one knows about the wile Super Saiyan 3 thing…well except Vegeta.' Gohan thought.  
  
He also picked out a traditional Japanese shirt except it was white. He picked some black baggy pants and his dragon necklace. Gohan also got his jacket, which had a design of Shenron. Instead of green it sparkled blue. He combed his hair a bit, even though it stayed the same.   
  
'Well here goes nothing.'  
  
Gohan saw his mother waiting on the nimbus cloud with Goten in her arms. The nimbus.   
What a reliable little thing. It saved him many times, and Gohan actually felt sorry for the Nimbus. He felt it was taken for granted. Anyways, they four (including the Nimbus) flew into the direction of Bulma's house. The surroundings were stunning. West City was full of gleaming lights. It was outstanding as they spotted the brightest place: Capsule Corp. Now if you wanted to see celebration just look at C.C. Japanese lanterns everywhere, huge bowl lights, and on the top of each building were designs of the seven dragon balls created with lights.  
  
Gohan, Chichi, and Goten landed and said farewell to the Nimbus. They entered the gates to Capsule Corp to be greeted by the whole gang. There was Tien with Launch, Yamcha with Midori, Bulma, Krillin, Vegeta with Trunks in his arms, 18 looking a little bigger, Oolong, Puar, Piccolo and many others. Chichi asked Gohan to hold Goten and he did so. She took of to her separate ways to Bulma. Gohan just walked around with Goten.  
  
"So I guess it's just you and me squirt," Gohan said looking down at Goten.  
  
Goten just giggled at his older brother. Goten looked around with a flash of curiousness.   
All the lights and music was so new to the baby. Gohan sat down under the tree, which he always used for meditating. He sat Goten down on the grass. Goten crawled around and up to Gohan. Suddenly Gohan sensed someone coming and opened one eye. He spotted his old sensei, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, and even Vegeta coming over to him.  
  
"Hey there kid," Krillin said while sitting next to Gohan.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Everyone said 'hi,' but Vegeta and Piccolo just grunted. Vegeta put Trunks down on the ground. Goten and Trunks crawled over to each other and started to play. Everyone smiled, even Vegeta. He had to admit, he and Trunks got closer with each other. Vegeta then picked up Trunks so the two little kids wouldn't get hurt even though he wouldn't admit it.  
  
"Ok everyone, now stop being on mute and dance!" Bulma yelled as some music played.  
  
Yamcha grabbed Midori, and Tien got Launch. Krillin went over to 18, and Bulma looked at them admiringly. Gohan smirked and pushed Vegeta towards Bulma. Bulma saw Gohan and he winked at her. She gave a smile of thanks. Gohan saw his mother looking left out and very sad. Gohan picked Goten up and walked to his mother.  
  
"Come one mum, no one deserves to be left out," Gohan said and gave out his hand.  
  
Chichi smiled with tears in her eyes. She accepted her son's hand and they went to the dance floor. Gohan was surprised to see Vegeta actually dancing to fast music with Trunks in his hands. The little baby started laughing and waving his hands in the air. Gohan then took sight of his brother and saw him doing the same thing. The song ended shortly with all of them laughing. Songs kept playing and the whole group danced the night away.   
  
"Ok guys but we better be leaving," Yamcha, said.  
  
"Yeah, it's already, wow! 1:00a.m. I guess we had a lot of fun," Tien said as he and Launch took off.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, I'll be here tomorrow ok? Be ready so I can beat you in another spar," Gohan said mockingly.  
  
"I wouldn't get to cocky brat," Vegeta said while smiling at Gohan.  
  
"You should talk Vegeta, well bye!"  
  
"Ja ne brat," Vegeta said and flashed a peace sigh.  
  
"NIMBUS," Gohan yelled. In a flash the yellow trusty cloud came zooming in. Chichi hopped on and Gohan held Goten close. They took off in the mid morning sky. The stars and moon was still out. Gohan was the only one who was awake. His mother had fallen asleep along with his baby brother. Nimbus stopped at the window of Chichi's room and went in the room. The cloud lightly set Chichi in her bed for a good night's rest. Gohan said goodbye to the cloud and locked the window.  
  
Gohan crept up to the nursery and changed Goten in his pajamas. A little monkey suit with feet is what it consisted of. Gohan sat his brother in the crib and stayed a few minutes. The teen tiptoed to his room quietly. He closed his door lightly and started to change. He put on his blue gi and snuck out of his window. He flew off to a field far from his house and put on his ki shield. Gohan didn't know why, but he felt he needed to be here.  
  
Gohan got in a fighting position and did the Celestial Archery Dragon attack. A big burst of light illuminated the mid morning sky. Gohan then got in another position for his Super Saiyan ability. Yelling out to the world flashes of gold filled the skies. The boy pushed to level 2 as his eyes darkened. Finally Gohan reached the point of no return. Pushing further deep inside him. Thinking of the pain this day brought him. Thinking of the one who brought all this grief. Thinking…of the one person he still had an uneasy feeling for. Lastly he reached level 3. It killed him to be in that stage.  
  
Gohan rose to the air and started to train. He did kicks and punches at his invisible opponent in the atmosphere. If this were a real person, then it would be dead. Gohan was too caught up in his own battle that he didn't notice different Ki's coming in his direction. First to reach him was his friend Videl. She stood there shocked at the sight in front of her.  
  
"N-no, I-it can't b-b-be," Videl whispered not knowing some others were around her.  
  
"It is true Satan brat," said a gruff voice.  
  
Videl turned around to find Vegeta and some others with their eyes gaped. The whole Z-gang was here. They were as shocked as she was. Then she noticed Vegeta looking at Gohan attentively but not shocked.  
  
"Um hey Vegeta, why aren't you surprised that Gohan could go this far?" Videl asked. The question caught everyone's attention also.  
  
Vegeta sighed at the question. "I knew about this last year. I made him tell me what happened because last year his ki spiked up dramatically. He told me, so I trained the boy to control and obtain higher stats."  
  
"Wow," the gang said as they watched the boy some more.  
  
Gohan kept kicking harder and punching faster. His moves were fast and furious with intense velocity. He shot a Celestial Archery Dragon towards the sky and controlled the attack with his hands. When he put his hands together it stayed in one place. When he put his hands apart, it exploded. Gohan took his hands at a distance and the attack exploded in a firework type manner.   
  
Down below, everyone was amazed even more at the teen's ability. Now even Vegeta was stunned by the boys assault. He had never seen something so extraordinary. Gohan then powered down and floated to the floor. The golden appearance faltered away into the wind. His eyes though stayed in the depth of turquoise. The boy dropped to the floor and finally sensed the people around him. All of them! Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, 18, Videl, Vegeta, and many more stood there with eye's wide. Everybody staring at him took Gohan aback; he looked over at Vegeta.   
  
'No! Vegeta couldn't have! I trusted him!' Gohan thought.  
  
Gohan stared at Vegeta with a hateful glare and blasted as fast as he can away from it all. He found everyone was following him so he turned to Super Saiyan 3. Not even the other Saiyan could catch up to him. Gohan had tears spilling down his face as he found the one spot he had all to himself.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta was wondering why Gohan gave him that look. He was looking everywhere for the boy, because he didn't want the kid to do something drastic. The Z-gang searched high and low, but came empty handed. Krillin went over to Chichi's house to see if he went there. The lights were on, so Krillin and 18 went in.   
  
"Krillin! Have you seen Gohan? I mean Goten started crying and I know Gohan goes out sometimes, but he hasn't been gone for this long!" Chichi said while holding her baby with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Chichi, there is something we have to tell you."  
  
"What is it? Where is my son?"  
  
"Well it started out when we felt his Ki spike about a half an hour ago…"  
  
"That's when Goten started to cry." Chichi said.  
  
"Hm, strange… well what happened was…."  
  
While Krillin and 18 told their side of the story Videl went to a certain spot she knew. She ran into the woods until she reached a big mountain type place. Leafs and trees covered the whole rocky mountain, so Videl hovered a bit and found the entrance. She snuck in quietly and spotted Gohan there looking at the lake once again.  
  
'He must be in a deep thought,' Videl thought while staring at her teenage friend.  
  
"Come out Videl, I know your there," Gohan said not moving muscle.  
  
Videl did so a hovered to Gohan. She looked at him curiously.  
  
"I thought I could trust him," Gohan said in a cold voice.  
  
"What do you mean Gohan?"  
  
"Vegeta." Gohan laughed, but not the kind of laugh of happiness.  
  
"I still don't get it," Videl said.  
  
"It's really simple Videl. I don't see why I even told that ass hole."  
  
Videl was shocked at Gohan and his profanity; she could hardly even speak after hearing him say that, "G-Gohan…"  
  
"No Videl, I have had it up to here. I think I could trust someone, but no… they are disloyal to everything. Its actually funny you know, I told Vegeta about this a year ago, now everyone knows… oh how great is this," Gohan said bitterly.  
  
"Gohan, come on now. There are still some people to trust out there… what about Goten?"  
  
"He's just a baby."  
  
"Um…" Videl said while looking down as shyness overcame her, "What about me?"   
  
"Well your…."  
  
"…"  
  
"Your different I guess. I have this feeling deep inside that I can trust you." Gohan said deeply.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh and Gohan, Vegeta didn't tattle on you," Videl said while looking straight into the lake.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"We felt your Ki spike dramatically and we came out of our own will," Videl sighed.  
  
"But I was…" Videl interrupted him.  
  
"Yes, you were wearing the Ki shield…but it wasn't strong enough to keep that much energy in. So your power burst out from the shield…"  
  
"Wow, so he didn't tell?"  
  
"No, he didn't tell." Videl said with a smile. Gohan smiled back at her. He saw his friend shiver, so he decided to do something about it.  
  
"Cold Videl?"  
  
"Just a little."  
  
"Come over here, I'll bring you warmth."  
  
Videl crawled over to Gohan and Gohan brought her in his arms. Ah yes, young love. So what if they were only teen's, haven't you heard of love at first sight?  
  
Anyways, Videl felt warmer already. She smiled at Gohan because of his Ki blanket. Then her eyes suddenly widened at that same moment. She didn't want this moment to end, but it had to be done.  
  
"G-Gohan, I forgot! I snuck out of my house, so if I don't get back in time, I'll be in big trouble!" Videl said with a half whisper and yell.  
  
Gohan paled too. "I know what you mean Videl, I usually sneak out of my house, but not this long."  
  
"Maybe we should head back," Videl said while getting up from the ground.  
  
"Hehe, yeah your right," Gohan said while following the same gesture.   
  
"Want me to walk you over to you village?" Gohan blushed while he asked.  
  
"Um, sure." Videl also turned a tint of red.  
  
Both adolescent teens started to walk secretly. Gohan still didn't want anyone to know he was still out there. He was still upset about everyone finding out his powers and hoped it wouldn't spread to anyone else. They reached the clearing of where Gohan first saw Videl and Amber.   
  
"Thanks Gohan."  
  
"Welcome Videl. Anytime."  
  
Both just stood there looking the other way, and Videl started to walk off. Gohan stopped her just in time.  
  
"Videl wait!"  
  
"Yes Gohan, what is it?"  
  
"Um well, here."  
  
Gohan walked up to Videl and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When he pulled away he was beet red. Videl was shocked and was slowly getting that tint of red on her face again.  
  
"U-um, t-thanks G-G-Gohan."  
  
"Y-yeah Videl, b-bye."  
  
Gohan watched Videl run off until she disappeared. Gohan flew off, but not high enough to be spotted. He reached his little home and sensed the ki of others in his home.   
  
'Hm, I don't remember Bulma being here… oh, mum must have called. Damn,' Gohan thought.  
  
Gohan decided to be 'sneaky' and float off to his window, but when he reached his window he felt a hand on his shoulder. Gohan was so shocked that he lost his balance and fell head first to the ground. Gohan looked up to find someone who was from long ago. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Anger filled Gohan as he saw the man in front of him.  
  
'What the fuck is he doing here?' Gohan thought with rage.  
  
"Why the hell are you here?" Gohan growled.  
  
The man was his father. Goku looked confusingly at his son and wondered about his anger.  
  
"Gohan what happened? Why are you irritated by me so easily?"  
  
"First ask my question, why aren't you dead? Because if you want to be dead, I'll surely be happy to do it myself."  
  
Goku was shocked at the words that came from his young son's mouth. It kind of angered him, but he kept his limitations.   
  
"King Yemma told me of your accomplishments and also, it was a late birthday present from me, he told me I get one month with you guys," Goku said.  
  
"Well this present is the worst one I got, so I think I'll return it," Gohan sneered at his father and lunged at him. Gohan punched Goku hard in the groin, but Goku barley felt it. Gohan then went Super and started punching and kicking.  
  
"Gohan, I am warning you! Don't do this!" Goku yelled. "You aren't supposed to act all bitter!"  
  
"And you weren't suppose to be such an asshole!" Gohan screamed at his "father."   
  
In an instant Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, and Piccolo came out in a hurry. Goten and Trunks were in their mother's arms away form harm. They watched in shock as Gohan started hitting his father.  
  
"G-Goku?" Chichi said while tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Kakkorrot?"  
  
Neither Gohan nor Goku paid attention to their surroundings. They were in a fury of massive jolts and hits. Goku finally powered up to Super Saiyan and knocked a punch at Gohan's head. Gohan went flying to the ground, but stopped and started to yell hard. He powered up dramatically and the gold aura around Gohan flared higher. The deepness in his turquoise eyes got cavernous which hid all his emotion of love. Yelling and screaming so much of the pain he felt inside of him brought him way past level 2. If it took the highest point, he was willing to do so. The flare of his hair grew longer and harder. The expression of his face was harsh and bitter.   
  
Vegeta got in front of Bulma and Chichi, along with Piccolo.   
  
"Woman, you, the harpy, and two brats get out of here now!" he bellowed.  
  
"But Vegeta…"  
  
"NO! You go now!"  
  
"No way, I will not leave my son," Chichi interrupted the couple.  
  
With out a call the Nimbus came, because it sensed danger. It scooped up Chichi and Goten, and Bulma got in her airplane. Chichi kept ranting on, but the Nimbus just flew to safety.   
  
Vegeta and Piccolo turned their attention to the two warriors. Both were still shocked that even after a year the boy still hated his father. Even Goku was shocked that his son pushed to level 3 just to beat him, or worse of all destroy him. Gohan started to do an unknown attack to Goku. He was confused because Gohan created a Ki bow and arrow.  
  
Vegeta had his eyes wide because he knew what was coming.  
  
"BOY! DON'T EVEN THINK OF IT," Vegeta yelled over to Gohan.  
  
Gohan didn't listen. He just kept on with his hand movements. Piccolo asked Vegeta about that and Vegeta explained.  
  
"Listen Namek, the brat made this powerful attack that can hurt badly. I personally hate Kakkorrot as much as the next guy, and before I would kill him, but this is madness. Kakkorrot's own spawn turning against him? Bloody hell!"  
  
"Celestial…. Archery…" Gohan continued as he placed the orange ki arrow on the blue ki bow. Then he aimed at Goku specifically and said the final words.  
  
"DRAGON!" Gohan yelled and release the arrow right towards Goku. The velocity of the arrow made it look like a red dragon with its mouth opened. The lights of the attack blinded Goku because it had a mix of solar flare in it. The ki dragon opened its mouth and it hit Goku badly.  
  
Goku felt the impact of the attack and he felt weak. His mind felt like it was penetrated and his soul felt pierced like a knife to a human. Goku's mind shattered and he fell to the floor. Gohan floated to the ground and smirked. Then slowly the color and transformation faded away and Gohan fell into oblivion.  
  
"Shit," Vegeta cursed.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Piccolo said trying not to believe what went on.  
  
"Damn it, just get the boy while I get Kakkorrot," Vegeta said gruffly.  
  
Both picked up the fighters and floated up in the sky. Vegeta went to the direction of Kami's lookout. Piccolo followed until Vegeta stopped him. He shook his head.  
  
"No Namek! If both heal beside each other, then the brat will go crazy again. Take him to Capsule Corp and to the regeneration tank. It will take longer for the boy to heal so it will be better." Vegeta said and flew upwards.  
  
"Damn, why did the offspring of Kakkorrot turn out like this?" Vegeta sighed and gave Goku to Dende.  
  
Meanwhile Piccolo took Gohan to Capsule Corp. He landed on the lawn and went in search of Bulma. He wasn't successful but a purple haired old man is what he found.   
  
"Ah yes, you are Gohan's friend." Dr. Briefs said to Piccolo.  
  
"Yes, uh, Gohan needs to use the regeneration tank for healing." Piccolo said in a hurry.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Dr. Briefs lead Piccolo to the healing room for processing. Piccolo stuck Gohan in and put a mask over his breathing facilities. A blue liquid filled the tank and the healing process began to take place. Now Piccolo tracked the little baby's ki, which lead to Bulma and Chichi. He flew through the halls and found a huge baby nursery. He walked in to find both women and babies.   
  
Bulma turned around and nudged Chichi.  
  
"Piccolo you listen here! Where is my son? And was that really Goku?" Chichi said while practically tackling Piccolo down.  
  
"Um, yes that was Goku… Gohan and Goku got in an immense battle. Gohan as you saw turned into level 3 and started battling with Gohan. From what Vegeta said, Gohan made up a new brutal attack and it is very powerful. Well Gohan used the attack while in level 3 and it knocked Goku out good leaving massive wounds. 

After this, Gohan dropped into his regular form and fell into unconsciousness. Now Goku is at the lookout with Vegeta and I put Gohan in the regeneration tank."  
  
"N-no, this can't be!" Chichi yelled and slowly dropped down to the ground crying.  
"What is wrong with him? Why is he so against his father? Please, no don't tell me this!"  
  
Piccolo stood there and Bulma bent down comforting her friend.  
  
ONE WEEK LATER  
  
It has been one week and Gohan still hasn't awakened. Goku was healed by a senzu bean, and got time to know his new son. Chichi, however, was doing terrible. She kept close watch on Gohan, but he would still stay asleep with his eyes closed. When the news reached Videl, she too cried. Her mother was there to comfort her, but she turned everyone away and constancy visited Gohan.   
  
"Gohan, why'd you have to go and do that?" Videl whispered quietly.   
  
"Videl dear? We have to get going," Amber said to her daughter.  
  
Videl turned to her mother with tears. "B-but mum, no…cant we stay longer?"  
  
"Hunny, there is nothing we can do," Amber said and grabbed her daughters hand for them to leave.  
  
Videl sighed with tears and left.  
  
Meanwhile, little did anyone know, but Gohan could sense every one of his surroundings. He remembered every single thing. Even this battle with his father, Gohan still remembered. Gohan didn't want to go back to the world after what he did, especially his father. He wanted nothing to do with him. Then it hit him. He was doing the same thing his father did. Hide.   
  
'No, I don't want to be like that. I don't want any more pain to come to her or anyone else,' Gohan thought and opened his eyes. Immediately the tank stopped once his eyes were opened. The liquid was drained away and Gohan took the mask off. He steeped out and felt stronger then before. He raised his Ki to dry himself. Then Gohan walked out into the Capsule Corp lawn and took off to the sky.   
  
"It feels good to be free and move around," Gohan said as he moved and stretched in the sky.  
  
He soared over to his destination. Home. Speeding faster and faster through the sky felt good. Finally he spotted his intentional area. He landed on the ground and slowly opened the door. When he got in he spotted his mother at the stove looking sad.   
  
"Hi mom."  
  
Chichi instantly turned around to see her son. She ran over to her son and grabbed him with sobs. Gohan returned the hug and soothed her. Eventually Goku came to the kitchen with Goten in his arms. Gohan took one sight at Goku and stiffened. Chichi pulled away knowing why her son did so. Goku was about to speak, but Gohan just walked past him and went upstairs. He was about to follow him, but Chichi stopped him.  
  
"Chi, I need to talk to him," Goku said.  
  
"No Goku, last time you 'talked' to him, you and him both ended up hurt. I don't want that to happen again. I just don't want my family to fall apart." Chichi said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
Goku looked at his wife, trying to figure out a way to calm his son down. Once again footsteps were heard and Gohan went over to Chichi.  
  
"Mother, if you wouldn't mind can I go visit Videl really quick?" Gohan asked still ignoring Goku.  
  
"Well…ok, but be back soon dear."  
  
Gohan nodded and went outside. Goku was trying to sneak out, but Chichi gave him an evil glare. Goku sighed and decided to put Goten for a nap.  
  
Gohan decided to take a short cut. He went over to the entrance of his spot and slipped in unnoticed. When he got inside, there he saw the girl he admired. Videl. She was sitting with her knees huddled up to her face and her chin resting on her knees. She was looking straight ahead until she felt a presence. Videl turned her face to meet Gohan's gaze. Tears formed in her eyes as she got up. Gohan floated slowly to her and she ran to him. Gohan had his arms opened for her to come. She ran into his sweet embrace. Hugging and sobbing, Videl was weak.  
  
"Oh Gohan, its really you!"  
  
"Of course its me silly."  
  
"How are you cooperating with, you know, your father?"  
  
"My father is dead." Gohan stated coldly.  
  
"B-but Gohan, he was brought back to life."  
  
"No. No matter what, he is dead in my eyes," he said coldly.  
  
"Gohan, why do you feel like this? And don't you dare push me away!" Videl stated sternly.  
  
"You know what, I'll tell you. First of all when I was little, I told you about Raditz and the kidnapping. Who saved me? I saved myself! And he goes and dies…." Gohan said  
  
20 minutes later.  
  
  
"Gohan, yes. You did grow up too soon. I agree that you had a bad life. But the noble sacrifices he made are because of your family! He saved this world! He is the one who saved you. If it hadn't been for him, you would die before! Please Gohan, give him a chance! Tell him what you told me! Please Gohan do it for me!" Videl said and tightened her hold on Gohan.   
  
Gohan just looked at her and hugged her back. He nodded and started to get up, but Videl pulled him down. She went over and kissed his cheek. Gohan slightly blushed, but Videl smirked.  
  
"N-nani?"  
  
"I owed you form last time Gohan." Videl giggled and ran off to her home.  
  
Gohan also hurried home, but was stopped by something. He fell down on the ground and then looked up. There was Goku staring at him.  
  
"Need a hand?" He asked.  
  
Gohan just took his hand and got up.  
  
"Um we need to talk. Don't interrupt me because I am only going to say this once ok?" Gohan said and looked at Goku. Goku nodded.  
  
"Ok, First of all when I was little, I told you about Raditz and the kidnapping. Who saved me? I saved myself! And you go off and die. Then, Vegeta and Napa came, sure you made a spirit bomb, but whom did it hit? Me! Then Frieza, yes you saved us, sure, but what happened when you turned super? You became bitter and started yelling at me! Then came Cell, oh yes Cell. My own father pushed me to train; I never got a break once! Then you made a noble sacrifice and went and died once more! I had to grow up too soon! I had to raise Goten for one year! Then now a year later you come around and try to be buddy, buddy with me? Hell no! I wont accept this crap!" Gohan said coldly.  
  
"Gohan, son, I didn't know you felt like that…"  
  
"No you didn't, so give me some space from you and over time I'll heal."  
  
"Ok son whatever you want, as long as we can be together without any fighting… then I will be willing to do anything."  
  
Gohan nodded and walked off home… maybe over time his emotions would heal.  
  
 4 months later

Months went by and Goku had left his family in despair, but everything was back to normal. Gohan tried hard to heal the wounds in his heart, but his emotions wouldn't accept Goku's apology. Gohan still felt the rush of bitterness inside him, but concealed in for Goten. The little boy, who grew up too soon, has now erupted and will never be the same. Everything turned out for the best for the Z-gang…. or did it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Saiyachick: Ok it is done and over with^^ I think I turned out pretty good. What do you say Melanie?  
  
Lady Melanie: That was beautiful! I loved it! It was the best thing I have ever read! 

Vegeta: You know the deal.

Gohan: Just push the little button and-

Goten + Trunks: Reeeeeeevvvvview!


End file.
